1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to store displays; and, more particularly, to a rack adapted to be mounted to a preexisting display panel, such as pegboard, in a retail store or the like to display a shade thereon.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It is important that shades be displayed to a potential buyer in a retail store so that the purchaser can make an intelligent discussion about what type or style of shade to buy. Generally, such shades are merely displayed in position on a lamp or the like on a shelf. This takes up quite a bit of room where, for example, a particular lamp may have a number of differently styled shades that can be used with it. If the shades, which are delicate, are merely placed on a shelf, the purchaser may not be able to view the entire shade. Also, the shades will be knocked against one another damaging the same.
There is thus a need for a shade display assembly that can be mounted to a preexisting display panel, such as pegboard, in a store or the like, to display a shade thereon.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shade display assembly that can be mounted to a preexisting display panel, such as pegboard, in a store or the like.
It is another object of this invention wherein the shade display assembly displays a shade in a pleasing manner for viewing by a potential purchaser.
It is still another object of this invention to carry out the foregoing objects wherein the shade is secured in place on the shade display assembly.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a shade display assembly wherein a rack is mounted to a preexisting display, such as pegboard, in a retail store or the like. The rack has a post on which a shade can be displayed so that it is viewable from all angles. The post extends through the center ring of the hoop of the shade.